HEADACHES
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: How AMCE and VILE both reacted to the news of 9-11-2001.


  
"Headaches"  
Based on "Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?"  
by Dr. Thinker  
  
  
I need someplace to write what happen in New York on Sept. 21, so I get that out of my   
certain. Then I remind "Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego."  
  
#####SEPT 22, 2001###################  
THE NEW YORK TIMES  
  
.....The local Matthan Hopsital nearest to the ground zero was gotten  
mysterious package of blood for the Red Cross. They was a very  
strange note attached to it.  
  
  
It read:  
  
  
Dear Red Cross,  
  
  
I sorry to hear what happen. AMCE and VILE had both closed down when we heard  
about the crashed of the Twin Tower. I told my VILE members who were in the air to  
land and hide the heir stolen objects. Some AMCE had recover most of the object. I recently  
restored land and sea tasported yesterday. I had send a few higher-ups to get blood anyway  
they can.  
  
Signed  
  
Carmen Sandiego,  
Villain Intition League of Evil.  
  
P.S. Looks no games for me for some time. But mostly like some time in mid-Octomber, I start again. This I vow.   
  
####################################################  
  
In Tokyo, Japan. An woman wearing a dirty brown, her blue jeans were ripped in a flew places. Her shoes look  
old and rotten. Her black hair was long and down, it was even cover by a familar hat. She was Carmen Sandego. She was planning hidding the object that he stolen to bait Zack and Ivy, the two dective of AMCE inside a building.   
  
She was outsirt NINTEDO JAPAN LTD.   
  
"Many one day, I might try to steal their first cards." laughed Carmen.  
  
##########################################  
  
The Cheif was a computer and he was borned.. Usually V.I.L.E crimes were a good thing to him, because Carmen was alive and well. Mostly VILE were gone, leaving object to find. Only Zack and Ivy were missing. Just then  
Dr. P. Graph, a AMCE Crimelab official enter.  
  
"We got to give you more up to date facts on." stated Grpah.  
  
"Just the facts, sir." the Cheif asked like certain dective from old T.V. show.  
  
"First, New York World's World Trade Center." stated Graph.  
  
"I was afaird of this." stated the Cheif. "But I go up-date offically."  
  
"You known about this?" asked Graph.   
  
"Yes, I closed AMCE down. I landed ground all offical AMCE aircrafts.. Thoughts who were on land and sea,  
used C-5 transports.   
  
"Well, let's seem what you got on it first." stated Graphic.   
  
The Cheif disappered in the flash. A white screen appeared. "RECOVERED EARLY". A cheif with a taxi's cab hat appeared. It stated. "In the lower all-bussiness section of Manhattan are the World Trade Center fill many businesses, governement agencies and international trade organizations. Most New Yorkers call them the Twin Towers, but the he 110-story rectangular twin towers aren't the same. Center One which goes to 1,368 ft, and Center Two, which goes to 1,362 ft. It was created by Minoru Yamaski and Emery Roth. It was completed in 1973 with cost of $750 million. A attemped car-bombing damaged portions of the complex in 1993, killing six people  
and causing more then $300 million in loses. In 1995, Sheik Omar Adel Rahman aand snine other  
miltant Muslims were convicted of conspiracy and other charges related to the bombing. In 1998, Ramzi Yousef,  
the mastermind was also convicted of bombing and got a 265 years in prision. That's all teach thoses  
dumbs not to mess with the United States of American." The Cheif disappeared. A blue screen with PLEASE UP-DATE INFORMATION.  
  
  
"On Sept. 11, 2001. At 8:40 in New York, one of the Twin Towere were attacked by a plane, a few mintunes  
another plane crashed into other. By 9:30, both towers went down. The F.B.I and Nation Gaurd thinks  
that Osama Bin Laden was in this and the attack on the Pengenton, but that building is sitll standing. This  
attack makes the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor look the sinking of the Titanic in comparision. The number od dead is still raising."  
  
A voice is here. It was the Cheif. "I'm speechless". A tear appearing on him. Then he dissappear again.   
  
"What's wrong?" asked Graph's pretty adult woman, named Photy.  
  
"I heard that AMCE had a few people in the tower." stated Graph.  
  
"Well, he acted this way, when every a AMCE dead. Even if she did turned evil." stated Photy.  
  
"You mean Carmen Sandiego? Well, she's the lesser of the evils now." stated Graph. "Can  
you tell how she con AMCE instead thinking she was dead?"  
  
"As long as the meal isn't a New York type of one.". stated Photoy.  
  
Graph for hadn't laughed at anything since Sept. 11, but now he was rolling  
on the floor with galdy ill with case of the schoolyard giggles.  
  
############THE END##################################  
  
I got my earlier information on the World Trade Center from Electric Library Presents  
Encyclopedia.com. The tittle is based on what many people may have gotten from  
that cowardly attack on Sept. 11, 2001.  
  
  
Signed  
Dr. Thinker  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
